Mint Choco Cookie/OvenBreak
}} 'Mint Choco Cookie '''is an Epic Cookie released on October 24, 2016, alongside his Pet, Mr. Fa-Sol-La-Si. He is a Cookie used to gain Coins more easily, as he spawns them regularly. Story ''His exquisite performance and dashing looks make him a favorite among the Cookies. His Mint Candy Violin gives off a sweet intoxicating candy aroma while he plays. Though often called a genius, he refuses to let all this attention go to his head and never forgets his long years as a humble street performer. I'm tired of all this fame! I can't compose anymore!" were the last words of the famous musician before he went missing. But who is this mysterious violinist..? The party becomes enthralled by a single draw of his bow. The Cookies begin to waltz in perfect harmony as if enchanted by the violin's strings. It almost seems like a grand concert for one particular guest...! Skill Creates Coin Flowers at given intervals when playing the violin. Also, Mint Choco Cookie's speed increases with time, until he bumps into an obstacle. More Coin Flowers with Level Up. Strategy Mint Choco Cookie is not a Cookie to be used for scoring. He is a Cookie that is able to generate Coins, and as such should be reserved to either getting Coins in a practice Trophy Race or in Special Episode 2, where he is part of the main lineup required to reach the highest rank. If used in practice runs, it is recommended to use him with Magmabird because of its speed boost and revive. If that is unavailable to the player, Rosette or Energy Scale can do in a pinch. Statistics Loading Messages General * Please relax and enjoy the music. * Thank you for your generous applause. * What shall I play today? * I have given my utmost efforts to achieve musical perfection. * Is there a piece you would like to hear? * The performance begins now. * Please give yourself away to the irresistible melody. * Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you to my symphony. 1vs1 Race * Allow me to go first. * I only deliver perfection. * This is a fast-paced piece. Dare to follow? * I welcome you to my symphony. Tired * The show must go on... Lobby Daily Gift * Sometimes, gifts are just as good as the music. "Hi!" *Is there a piece you would like to hear? *I shall play a light and breezy melody. Like *I shall try my best to repay your generosity. *I will continue to deliver perfection. Talk *Relax, close your eyes, and listen to the music. *I'm prepared to perform. *Wish I had paper to write new music... *I have no need for a bent key. Gift *Oh! I will start composing right away! (Given Silver Piece of Paper) *Thank you for your generous gift! (Neutral) *I apologize, but you must have mistaken! (Given Bent Golden Key) Mysterious Virtuoso General * I am most pleased to begin my performance! * What piece shall I play? * Name the piece! * Give yourself away to this irresistible melody! * You haven't heard anything like this! * I like this piece the most. * This night is beautiful like my music! 1vs1 Race * Let me begin! * You have never heard anything like this! * This is my solo! * Let me play it prestissimo! Tired * My music... Relationship Chart * Rockstar Cookie: Each album of his is a masterpiece! * Cheesecake Cookie: I'm grateful for a chance to perform at her parties! * Carol Cookie: An extraordinary performer...! * Cocoa Cookie: Cocoa Cookie is one of my most faithful fans! Updates * July 29, 2019 ** Affection bonus changed from "Extra points for Pink Bear Jellies" to "% Coin Bonus." ** Energy slightly adjusted. Trivia * When Mint Choco Cookie's energy drains to zero, he bows. This is a very common posture for when a musician finishes his or her performance, which is very fitting. * Mint Choco Cookie is also the second Cookie in the game that has his own theme music and multiple sound effect when sliding and/or jumping, the first being Rockstar Cookie. * He, along with Rockstar Cookie, Carol Cookie, Marshmallow Cookie, and Macaron Cookie, is one of the musical Cookies. * Mint Choco Cookie, along with Cherry Cookie, are the only Cookies thus far that changes their pose while running. * Mint Choco Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "Thank you! Such a delicious cake!" * Mint Choco Cookie's response to the Valentine's Day 2019 event was "Will you agree to be my muse today?"